Bella's secret past
by AshleighLuvsJasper
Summary: after the cullens left, bella started to see&hear things differently. Charlie notices and tells her that she is a shadowhunter. what will happen when the cullens see her again w/her new family of hunters? Twilight&City of Bones crossover
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

It had been two weeks since Ed-_he _left me and it still hurt to even think his name. A few days after _he_ said goodbye, I woke up and it was like I was seeing the world clearly for the first time. Ever since then, I have been seeing things that I have never seen before, like these little tiny people that glow different colors. I've tried talking to a few of the tiny people but it's like they can't hear me.

_Flashback_

_I locked the door as I began to walk towards my truck. I decided to go to the grocery store so that Charlie would see I was making an effort towards getting over _him,_ but I am the only one in the world that knows that I will never be able to get of the love of my life. _

_As I neared the truck I saw these spots of different colored lights in the side of my vision. I shook my head, maybe I was going crazy. I really thought I went crazy when I heard the little lights singing in a slightly familiar language. "Hello, is anyone there?" I yelled and when no one said anything back I started to walk to the colored lights. As I walked closer to the lights, I saw that they were actually tiny people. I tried to talk to the lights but they kept on singing as if they couldn't hear me. _

_End Flashback_

I walked over to my closet and pulled out the first things I touched, which happened to be an old t-shirt and jeans. Sighing, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, I gazed at my refection. I was almost as pale as _them, _with my cheek bones sticking out and dark purple bruises under my lifeless eyes. As I stared at my reflection, I suddenly felt anger towards the Cullens and my eyes flashed purple for a second. "Get a hold of yourself Bella." I said to myself. With that being said, I placed a big FAKE smile on my face a walked down the stairs.

As I walked into the kitchen, Charlie looked up from his newspaper. "Hey Bells". "Good morning Dad", I greet him in the happiest voice I could manage. When I begin to walk towards the sink, I hear a clash and turn to see Charlie starting at me with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" as I am saying this, I realize that I am not speaking English.

Charlie walks over to me as I began to panic and tries to calm me. _ "How can he be so calm when I was talking in a language I have never learned or heard before?" _I thought to myself. "Bella there is something that I have to tell you" he pauses to take a breath, "you're not human."

I start laughing, for the first time in weeks, because I know that I am human and I am definitely not a vampire.

"Bella, you're a shadow hunter."


	2. Bella's real past

**DICLAIMER: I'm only going to say this once I don't own the Twilight or City of Bones characters, they belong to their wonderful creators, which is sadly not me ******

**The history of the shadow hunters is not owned by me either**

"_Bella you're a shadowhunter."_

"I'm a what?" I said in a shocked voice. I was shocked because for some reason I believed Charlie was telling the truth.

"Bella, you should sit down before I tell you about your past." Once I sat and composed myself, Charlie began to tell me about who I really am.

"A thousand years ago, the Angel Raziel mixed his blood with the blood of men and created the race of the Nephilim. Human-angel hybrids, they walk among us, unseen but ever-present, our invisible protectors.

They call themselves Shadowhunters.

The Shadowhunters obey the laws set down in the Gray Book, given to them by the Angel: their mandate is to protect our world from the inter-dimensional parasites they call demons, which travel from world to world, razing and destroying everything in their path. They also have the task of keeping the peace among the warring Downworlders: the human-demon crossbreeds we know as warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and faeries.

In their duties, they are aided by the mysterious Silent Brothers. Their lips and eyes sewn shut, the Silent Brothers rule over the City of Bones, the necropolis below the streets of Manhattan that holds the dead bodies of slain Shadowhunters. The Silent Brothers keep the archival records of ever Shadowhunter ever born. They also watch over the Mortal Instruments, the three divine objects the Angel Raziel gave to his children. One is a sword. One is a mirror. And the last is a cup.

For a thousand years, the Nephilim have protected the Mortal Instruments. But that was before the Uprising, the civil war that almost tore the Shadowhunters' secret world apart. Though Valentine, the Shadowhunter who started the war, is long dead, the wounds it left behind have never healed.

Fifteen years have passed since the Uprising. Rumors run rampant through Downworld that Valentine is back, at the head of an army of Forsaken warriors.

"And that is the history of the Shadowhunters." Charlie said after he finished.

_Ok now I really think that I am going crazy because I really believe that this is the history of my people. _"Um, dad" I said, swallowing "that still doesn't explain on how I am just suddenly developing the sight."

"Well, I was a Shadowhunter but I gave up my powers when your mother left with you all those years ago." Charlie said looking down at the end.

"Dad, did mom leaving have anything to do with you being a Shadowhunter?" I asked, but I already new the answer.

"After your mom married me, I told her about me being a Shadowhunter, and I thought she was okay with it. But when you started talking to faeries that used to live in the yard she lost it. She told me to put a spell on you so that you couldn't use your sight until you were 18. Then, your mother just got up and left me here without you and I wasn't sure you would ever come back to me."

"Dad, I'm so sorry she left because of me." I said looking down, feeling guilty.

Charlie walked over and put his arm around me. "Bella she didn't leave because of you, she wanted to leave for a while but she wasn't sure how you were going to turn out."

We stayed like that for a few moments.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well Bella, you are going to go to New York."

"Why?"

"So you can begin your training as a Shadowhunter with your cousins."

---please review

If you have a picture of a person who would look good as Bella in this story send me the picture of her ---

Beta'd by xRandomHeartsx 


	3. Bella's family

**Ok, in my story in don't think that there is going to have lot of Valentine mentioned during the plot. Also, Jace and Clary's relationship is strictly brother and sister, sorry (all for the real relationship in the book, but in this one, it would be too confusing having them liking each other like that) Also, Alec doesn't hate Clary because there is no Clary x Jace relationship. Finally I'm not positive on wither or not Alec is going to be gay. **

**-Last time of Bella's Secret Past -**

"_So, what happens now?"_

"_Well Bella, you are going to go to New York."_

"_Why?"_

"_So you can begin your training as a Shadowhunter with your cousins."_

"Who are my cousins? How old are they? Do I have a lot? Have I ever met them?" I started asking. I've never had any cousins before, so I was very excited about meeting them.

"Woo, slow down there Bella" Charlie said as I started to jump up and down in my seat, "Your cousins names are Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Alec and Max. Jace and Isabelle are a year older than you; Clary and Alec are the same age as you-

I cut Charlie off "How old is Max Dad, is he older or younger than me?"

"Max is younger than you; he is about ten years of age."

"Can you describe them to me? Like every little detail about them?"

Charlie chuckled "Ok, I'll describe everything down to their last freckle. Jace is about 6' 3" and has a lot of muscle but it doesn't over power his skinny frame. Like all Shadowhunters, he is extremely pale. He has slightly shaggy bleached blond hair with light and dark brown roots. His eyes have grey irises and pitch black pupils, they're almost completely emotionless to everyone who doesn't live at the Institute."

"What's the Institute?"

"It's where you're going to live to complete your training. Can I continue telling you about your cousins?" I nodded "Ok, Jace's sister's name is Clary and she is almost the exact opposite of her brother. Clary tiny compared to Jace, she is almost 5' 5" and she has almost the exact same amount of muscle as her brother. She has bright orange hair with red streaks that reaches the ends of her shoulder bones and her eyes are light brown with grey specks in them. Clary's eyes show everything that she fells, unlike Jace's."

"Alec, Isabelle and Max are all siblings. Alec is 5' 11" and has lots of muscle but it doesn't show at all on his lanky frame. He has pitch black hair that is styled like and emo/ punk and has electric blue eyes. He is very cold to everyone that he thinks causes a threat to his family. Max looks almost exactly like Alec but with lighter eyes, and he is hyper almost all of the time. He doesn't live at the Institute all the time because he is usually travelling with his parents. Now, Isabelle has long black hair that flows down to the small of her back and her eyes are pitch black but show lots of emotion. She is the exact same height as Alec and has powerful but invisible muscles."

I began to think about all the information I just received, I think that I would get along with Clary the most because Clary seemed to be just like myself, short and easy to read.

"When am I going to the Institute, dad?"

"We can leave in a couple of days. So you should start packing up all the things you want to take because you probably won't be coming back to Forks for a while."

I nodded "Kay dad, I'll see you in the morning." I got up and kissed him on the cheek. As I began to walk out of the room I remembered something. "Dad?"

"Ya Bells."

"The other day when I started thinking about _him,_ I thought my eyes changed to purple for a second."

His eyes were filed with pain and anger for a second, then he showed a proud look on his face, "Wow your powers are developing fast. About your eyes, when a Shadowhunter gets angry their eyes turn into the color of what your wings would have been if you were a full angel not a human –angel hybrid."

"Thanks for telling me everything dad." I said as I walked out of the room.

______________XXX______________

When I entered the room I started to think about what clothes I should bring to the Institute.

_Let's see. I'm a person, who is going to be killing people. What would I wear to do that? _

_Something so that I have lots of room for me to be moving around in. No bright colors, not that I wear any anymore. So in short, fitting neutral outfits. _

I began to look through the closet for something along those lines, my jeans that –wince- Alice –wince- bought me would work because they were all dark and fit snugly. All of the tops and sweaters that my mom got for me in Arizona would be perfect for me to wear.

As I started to pack all of the clothes that were "Shadowhunter-ish" I started to think of what all of Forks was going to think about when I left to start training.

Dad began to thump up the stairs.

"Dad?" I yelled through my door.

"Ya Bells," he said opening my door, "do you have still have questions about your past?"

"What are all of Forks going to think when I go to New York for my training?"

"Oh, I'm going to say that you decided that it would be best that you go to live with Renee for awhile. It's the easiest explanation, and everyone would believe it without question."

"True. I know everyone would go along with that because of how I've been acting the last couple of months. 'Night Dad." I said kissing his cheek.

"'Night Bells, see you bright and early."


	4. 3 gifts that every shadow hunter has

***last time on Bella's secret past* **

"_What are all of Forks going to think when I go to New York for my training?" _

"_Oh, I'm going to say that you decided that it would be best that you go to live with Renee for awhile. It's the easiest explanation, and everyone would believe it without question."_

"_True. I know everyone would go along with that because of how I've been acting the last couple of months. 'Night Dad." I said kissing his cheek._

"'_Night Bells, see you bright and early."_

"Bells."

Charlie said shaking me, "it's time for you to get up."

I groaned and rolled over in my bed.

"I don't wanna," I said childishly.

He sighed, "Fine, I guess that you don't want to so your cousins. They're going to be so disappointed, they've been waiting to see you for years."

Charlie started to walk out of the room when I finally understood what he meant.

"I'M UP!" I yelled as I jumped out of my bed and started to run around my room, getting ready.

I grabbed the outfit that I had left out the night before and went into the bathroom to get ready. As I showered, I started to think about all the things that I might learn while training. I washed my hair with my new shampoo and conditioner that smelled like coconut. I got out of the shower and dried off and blow-dried my hair.

I want to look completely different, so I decided to straighten my hair, letting its soft layers fall to the middle of my back.

Grabbing the outfit off the floor I looked at it for the first time this morning. It was one Alice's (flinch) favorite outfits on me, dark jeans with gold stitching and a light gold top with black sequins around the bust. Also, I was wearing gold strappy heels because my clumsiness has disappeared since my powers came back.

As if the outfit wasn't enough, I decided to put on some make up too, because Dad said we're going to meet my family and then go out to dinner at an expensive restaurant. I applied black eyeliner, gold eye shadow and mascara, and a bit of light pink lip gloss.

"Bella! Come down stairs, I have a present for you." Charlie yelled from the living room.

"Coming!" I replied as I descended the stairs.

When I entered the living room, I saw Charlie sitting on the couch with a black box in his hand. "Hey dad," as I kissed him on the check and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Isabella," he started in a serious tone "in this box is something that every single hunter has. A dagger and this necklace" he stated while taking the items out of the box.

The dagger was relatively small with a wavy blade and a black handle. The handle turned toward the blade and was covered in different types of engravings and runes. I knew I was going to enjoy this knife because to use it well you had to be up close and personal. It looked deadly and was probably underestimated, like me. The necklace on the other hand, was elegant yet casual. The pendant was made out of pure silver and was in the shape of an old fashion dagger with a rose covering most of the blade. It was on a silver chain that felt as if it could never break.

"They are beautiful." I said in awe. Charlie grabbed the necklace and motioned for me to turn around. He swept my hair out of the way and clasped it around my neck and muttered a few words in my native tongue. "Now it can never leave your neck."

Charlie clapped his hands together. "Now there is only one more thing to do before we leave. You have to name your blade before you can use it in battle."

"What do I name it?"

"Anything that you believe fits."

I thought for a couple of minutes than I decided what I was going to name it. I grabbed it and said "I name you Mactabilis." (**Deadly in Latin**)

Light came from the dagger and when it disappeared, Mactabilis was written in runes upon the blade.

"Nice choice Bells" Charlie said as I turned the blade around in my hands. "We better get going, we have a long drive ahead of us if were going to get to Manhattan before dinner."

That caught my attention "What? I thought we were going on a plane."

He shook his head. "No, were going to drive there."

"_In the police car?" I thought._

The question must have been written clear on my face. "Were going to be going down in the car that I got you for your 18th birthday."

"What! You got me a car! You know I don't like getting presents." I yelled.

"Bella" Charlie said trying to calm me down. "It's tradition for a shadow hunter to get a car for his or her 18th birthday."

"Fine" I almost growled.

Charlie stood up. "Go grab your bags and meet me outside of the garage."

I said "Kay" and ran up the stairs and into my room. As I bent down to grab my bags I caught site of myself in the mirror. I no longer looked like the plain Jane girl I was when I came to Forks. I looked deadly, with my dagger in my hand, purple coming into my eyes every couple of seconds from my out of control emotions and the dagger pendant resting right above my breasts. I muttered "Hello, new Bella Swan."

-------**-----**-----**--------

Charlie was waiting out side of the garage when I arrived with all of my bags.

As I opened the door, Charlie says "Don't freak out so much."

When I stepped into the garage and saw the car I did something that shocked Charlie and even myself a bit.

I screamed, and hugged Charlie hard while yelling "thank you thank you" over and over again. He chuckled and said "I guess you like it?"

"No I don't like it, I LOVE it!" and ran over to my new car.

In the middle of the garage was a blood red Porsche boxster with midnight black leather seats. I jumped in and yelled to Charlie "Hurry up we have to get there before dinner, remember.", anxious to drive my new car.

Laughing, Charlie grabbed the bags on the ground and placed them in the trunk and got into the car. That whole process only took and minute but it felt like hours for me.

Before I started the car Charlie said "Don't test the cars limits before the cities' border."

Pouting, I said "Fine".

But at the same time, I gunned it out of the drive way and down the street and slowed down at the corner. As Charlie started to say something I glared at him and said "You have to let me have some fun."

As I drove towards the limits of Forks we got a lot of looks from the residents. I wasn't sure what got them staring more than the fact that it was an extremely expensive car or that it was the police sheriff and his daughter in the car.

We got to a light and saw that Mike and Jessica were in the car next to mine staring at me open mouthed. As the light changed green, I waved and blew a kiss to the two and laughed as they became ever more confused.

Charlie chuckled "I was planning on getting out of the city before anyone saw us in the car because this is going to be hard to explain when I come back."

With that said I decided to ask a question that has been bugging me for a while.

"Dad?"

"Ya Bells"

"How were you able to afford a car like this on a small town sheriff salary?"

"Oh, all of the shadow hunters have access to an account that has an unlimited amount of money. Also, usually all of the hunters have individual bank accounts that they store all the money that they gain during missions."

"So short form, all of the shadow hunters are all EXTREMLY rich"

"Yep"

By this time we had reached the welcome to Forks sign, I looked over to Charlie and winked.

"Bella" he warned.

I ignored the warning and stomped onto the petal and drove towards my new life.


	5. Meeting the family

**-Last time on Bella's secret past-**

_By the time we had reached the Welcome to Forks sign, I looked over to Charlie and winked._

"_Bella" he warned. _

_I ignored the warning and stomped on the pedal and drove towards my new life._

While I was driving to New York I decided to ask Charlie a bunch of questions that have been bugging me for a while.

"Dad," he looked at me, "what kinds of things am I going to learn while staying at the Institute?"

"Well, you're going to learn a lot of different things."

"Like?" I prompted.

"Like how to use your weapon, the different types of demons there are in the world and how to speak different under world languages."

"How long will my entire training take?"

Charlie thought about it for a bit then stated, "Probably a couple of years, maybe a bit less because your starting a lot older than usual. And after you finish all of the hard work you get to do all the fun stuff like going to missions and pretending to be someone else while doing so."

"Sounds like fun. When I go on mission who will be going with me?"

"All of your cousins except for Max. We like to go on missions together as a family, that way we have more fun and don't have to deal with all the other hunters unless we have to."

The car was silent for a couple of minutes.

"What do you usually do during the missions Dad?" I asked.

"Let's see. Um. Well first when we find out if there is a demon or another under worlder out of control. Then we go to the area and buy a house and make up new names for all of us. Then we stake out the problem for a couple of weeks or longer depending on the threat level and after we decide on the course of action, we take him or her down with the smallest amount of people noticing."

As Charlie reached to grab something from dashboard, I saw lines of scars that looked like the ancient language covering his arms.

Confused I asked, "What are those scars covering your arms dad? They look like they were put there on purpose."

He looked startled for a second. "Oh, those runes are used before we go to hunt an underworlder to protect our selves a bit from them."

"How do you put them on your skin?"

"You carve them into your skin using a stele." Seeing my questioning look, he continued. "It's sort of a rock that is able to carve into your skin without drawing blood or leaving infections. Also, you can put the runes all over your body, so when you're my age you're going to be covered in them from head to toe."

I shuddered, thinking about having to carve runes into my body. "Do the runes hurt?"

"No, they only hurt a bit when they are being drawn, but after a couple of years of having them carved into your body you get used to it."

Since I had run out of questions for the time being, we spent the rest of the drive in silence, the only sound was my new car purring down the high way.

-----**--**--**--**--***-----

We drove into Manhattan as the sun was setting upon the horizon.

As instructed, I drove towards the restaurant that looked like it only catered to millionaires and billionaires. I parked next to a group of people that looked like who Charlie described to me.

"Are you ready to meet your cousins Bells?" Charlie asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"It's now or never." Unbuckling my seatbelt, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

The group of people turned to face us and everyone but Jace exclaimed "Charlie" and tackled him in a hug.

Laughing, Charlie responded. "Hey kids, long time no see."

As he untangled himself from the mass of bodies hugging him he said, "Guys this is my daughter Bella."

Blushing under their glazes I mumbled, "Hi."

As they all greeted me, I got a chance to look at what they were wearing. Clary was wearing a long sleeved silk green shirt with black dress pants and silver bangles on both of her wrists and a diamond clip in her flaming red hair. Isabelle on the other hand had a sleeveless backless blood red mini dress and was attracting a lot of stares coming from the people going in and out of the restaurant. She had black stiletto heels on and her black hair was flowing down her back in soft waves. They both had big smiles upon their faces and looked like they were jumping up and down with excitement. Alec had a royal blue button down shirt on and dark grey pants and was smiling slightly at me. Jace looked completely different from the rest of my family. He had no expression on his face and was wearing black jeans and a black long sleeved silk shirt. And they all had their dagger necklaces around their throats.

"So you're Isabella." Jace sharply said to me.

Just as coldly I replied, "Yes."

"Where is your blade?"

As my family watched us with interest, I reached behind me and from the small of my back produced Mactabilis. I flipped the blade so that the hilt was facing Jace. He took Mactabilis and examined it for a minute, quickly threw it back to me. Since I new something like this was going to happen, I reached out and grabbed the hilt before it cut me. Jace suddenly smiled and said "Welcome to the world of Shadow hunters, Bella."

I smiled back, "Thanks Jace." and put Mactabilis back it in the small of my back.

"Hey kids, where are the Lightwoods?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, they had a mission and they took Max along so we are alone for the next 3 months." Alec said.

Charlie's stomach suddenly growled very loudly, which caused us all to laugh.

Still giggling I managed to say, "Come on dad lets go have dinner before you starve."

**Jace's POV:**

We have been waiting out side of restaurant for about ten minutes when I have finally had enough and almost growled, "When is Charlie and Isabella going to get here?"

Isabelle sighed, "Charlie and _Bella _will get here when they get here. They have a far way to drive." As she bent down to pick up her bag, a number of males going in and out of the restaurant stopped and stared. They snapped out of their revere pretty fast though, after they saw Alec glaring murderously at them for looking at his sister like that.

"Ya Jace have _some_ patience." My sister Clary said.

Just as she finished the sentence a blood red Porsche came speeding into the parking lot and stopped next to us.

"Wow. Charlie really out did himself this time." Alec stated after he finished gaping at the sports car.

Once they stepped out of the car Clary, Alec and Isabelle all jumped on Charlie while I stayed where is was studying Isabella. She didn't look like anything special, but then again, none of us do. She had straitened brown hair that fell to the middle of her back and deep chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing dark jeans and a light gold top and gold heels. As everyone introduced themselves I saw that Charlie had given her the Shadow hunter's necklace and I wondered if he had given her the blade she would use to fight underworlders.

Sharply I stated, "So you're Isabella."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone turn to see how this would turn out.

Surprising me she coldly replied, "Yes."

"Where is your blade." Speaking my thoughts, since I couldn't see it on her and Charlie would never let her leave it in the car for every one to see.

Silently answering me, she reached behind to her back to take blade from its hiding place. Behind my unreadable face I was in shock that I wasn't able to see where the blade was. Isabella flipped the blade around so the hilt was facing me. I grabbed it and began to examine the blade, comparing it to mine. I read the name on the blade and saw it's called Mactabilis _Deadly, that it is_ I thought. It is a magnificent blade but mine was far superior. Sansanvi has a wavy blade like Isabella's but the hilt was completely different. It was made out of black wood and pure silver; it looked like it had snakes over it and had some spikes coming out of it.

I decided to test her instincts and threw the dagger back at her. Shocking myself and everyone else, she was able to catch it before it cut her.

Since she passed my test I smiled and said, "Welcome to the world of Shadow hunters Bella."

She smiled at me, "Thank you Jace."

The family talked out side for a bit longer then our hunger got too large to, so we inside to eat.

---****---***---***---***

**Back to Bella's POV:**

The waitress brought us to a table and told us our drinks would be here in a couple of minutes. The boys sat on one side of the table and Clary, Isabelle and I sat on the other side.

Once we placed our orders, we began to talk about our lives. I learned a lot about all the different kinds of missions that my cousins have been on and an idea about the kinds I'll be going on.

Then Alec had to ask about my life in recent months. I gasped and instantly wrapped my arms around my torso before I could break apart at the table.

Everyone but Charlie was shock by my reaction to such a casual question.

"Bells, you don't have to tell them till you're ready." Charlie said, looking at me in concern.

I shook my head and slowly recovered from the pain. "No, I have to get this over with, the sooner the better."

I decided to start from the beginning. I took a deep breath and began my long and painful story.

"During my first day at Forks high was the first time that I saw the _Cullens_. They looked inhumanly beautiful," chuckling softly, "with their pale skin and topaz eyes. 5 of them went to the high school, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward (flinching while saying all of their names but the most with Edward's). I found out that Rose and Emmett were together and so were Jasper and Alice. During the whole lunch period, they never once ate anything and they didn't even talk to each other. When I went to Biology after lunch I saw that I was going to have to sit next to Edward. As I sat next to him, I noticed that he went rigged and tried to be as far away from me as possible.

For the rest of the week he didn't show up at school, and then he acted like nothing had ever happened. Then he saved me from that stupid van."

Charlie snorted muttering something about me being a danger magnet, and everyone looked at me weirdly wondering what the van did.

Continuing I said, "I was almost run over by my friends' van and _somehow_ Edward was able to make it from the other side of the parking lot and stop the van from hitting me. While I was at the hospital I wanted answers and he wouldn't give them to me and for a couple of weeks he completely ignored me. During that time I went to La Push and met an old friend that told me some legends about the Cold Ones and that his tribe was descendants of people that could turn into wolfs and his grandfather and the pack at the time made a treaty with the Cullens, minus Alice and Jasper, so that they wouldn't go on their land or bite any humans. Then I went to Pork Angeles with a couple of my friends to look for dresses. I went my different way because I wanted to go find a book store. And of course, being me I was able to attract some form of danger. I was cornered by a group of men in an alleyway, and while I was thinking about how I was going to fight them, a Volvo came speeding into the alley-"

"It was Edward wasn't it?" Clary said interrupting me.

I nodded. "Edward yelled for me to get into the car and once I got into it, he sped away and the whole time he looked like he was in pain. He took me to dinner and on the way back to Forks I told him that I knew what he was. A vampire, and that night I realized that I fell in love with him."

Once again I was interrupted, but this time by every one but Charlie.

"What?" they all yelled then remembered where we were and decided to start whisper shouting at me.

"You lived in a town with vampires?" –Alec

"Love?" - Isabelle

"After one night?" - Clary

"A vampire! You're in love with a vampire! A blood sucking vampire!" –Jace

With Jace's comment, I felt like the whole in my chest was ripping open even more. I looked up and saw that Charlie was trying not the break the fork he was holding and his eyes were changing from brown to dark blue from his out of control emotions.

Trying to get over the comment, I took a deep breath. "No Jace, I'm not in love with him, I _was_ in love with him. In the following days, we became closer, and then he invited me to go watch him and his family play baseball. That went well for a bit, but then we got some company. Three nomads named James, Victoria and Laurent heard the game and wanted to play. James noticed that I was human and decided that he wanted to kill me because of how Edward acted to protect me. While Carlisle took care of the situation, Edward, Alice and Emmett grabbed me and ran to the car. I convinced them to take me to my house first so that James wouldn't try to kill Charlie."

I slightly chuckled. "Now I realize that that was a dumb idea. Anyway, getting away from Charlie wasn't easy, but once I was able to leave with my things I was swept off to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper. We were staying in a hotel room till I was safe. The first couple of days were fine till Alice got the first vision-"

Jace cut me off, "Vision? How could she have a vision?"

"All vampires bring their strongest human traits with them into their new life, and some receive special gifts too. Carlisle brought his compassion which lead to him being able to be around blood all day long. Esme brought her love, Rosalie her pig headedness and Emmett his strength. Alice, Jasper and Edward all received special gifts. Alice can see the future, but it always changes due to our decisions, Jasper can feel the emotions around him and Edward can read minds-"

Once again I was interrupted, but this time by Isabelle, "He couldn't read your mind could he." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"How did you know?"

Charlie explained. "A shadow hunter's mind is always a secret. I had to keep my mind open so that he wouldn't think so much on why he wasn't able to read our minds. During your training you can also block your future and your emotions."

"She saw that the tracker, James, was going to be in a room with mirrors and a gold bar, a ballet studio that I use to go to in Phoenix. The other vision was my old house, I called to see if my mom was there and I left a message saying to call me right away. I got a phone call but it was from James, saying that he had Renee, and he said for me to come to the house to find a clue to where to find her. Since Alice and Jasper decided that Phoenix wasn't safe anymore, they took me to an airport so that Edward could come and get me and take me some where safe. I was able to get away from Alice and Jasper and went to my house and found a phone number and James said to go to the studio. When I got there I discovered that he didn't have my mom and he wanted to video tape me being tortured to cause Edward and the Cullens' pain, so that they would come after him so that the game could continue. The Cullens were able to get to the studio before he could do any real damage."

While I said that, I traced the crescent bite mark on my palm. Jace noticed and he reached across the table and grabbed my wrist so that he could look at it.

"He bit you." Jace said shocked. He looked up at me not believing, his flashing red.

"James did bite me but Edward was able to suck the venom out of my system before I could transform. As I recovered from the attack, I got closer to all of the Cullens and even closer during the summer before the new school year. But then my 18th birthday came along."

Confused, Alec asked. "Why do you hate your birthday that much, Bella?"

Making sure I was able to say this part of the story I continued. "Since I was the biggest klutz in the world I got a paper cut while opening my presents. One little drop of blood was all that it took for Jasper to go crazy, since he is the newest to the Cullens lifestyle. They were able to get him out of the house before he could hurt me, but Edward wasn't the same for the following days. A week after my birthday, we went for a walk and he said that the whole family had to leave Forks and I had to stay behind. He told me he didn't love me and that I was just a distraction. The last thing that he said to me was to promise him that I wouldn't anything stupid, and he promised me that this would be the last time I would ever see or hear from him or the rest of his family."

I could feel my eyes flashing as I looked up to see that all of my family's eyes were flashing too.

Me- purple

Jace- red

Clary- blue

Isabelle- pink

Alec- green

Charlie- dark blue

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that question." Alec started to apologize.

"No, its ok, I would have had to tell you guys at some point."

Once everyone calmed down, we paid the bill and went out side. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I asked. "Charlie can you drive my car home, I'm really tired."

"Sure Bells, you can j-"

"Can I go in your car Bella?" Alec said interrupting, slightly jumping up and down, looking at my new car.

"Sure, whose car did you come in?"

Before Alec could answer Jace said, "That would be my car, follow me."

I heard Charlie and Alec drive away as Jace, Clary, Isabelle and I went to the other side of the parking lot. The doors unlocked to two of the most expensive looking cars.

"Wow."

Jace opened the door of a black Lamborghini Reventon and Clary and Isabelle a blue 2009 Corvette ZR1.

Isabelle joked. "You like?"

"Love."

Clary grinned. "Wait till you see all the other cars."

I got into Jace's car and almost instantly fell asleep, dreaming about what was to come in my new life.

**-Everything that was mentioned in this chapter can be found on my profile ex. Cars, daggers, and people.- **

**-Thank you to all of the people that have reviewed this story-**


	6. Bella's Training

**Last time on Bella's Secret Past:**

_I heard Charlie and Alec drive away as Jace, Clary, Isabelle and I went to the other side of the parking lot. The doors unlocked to two of the most expensive looking cars._

"_Wow."_

_Jace opened the door of a black Lamborghini Reventon and Clary and Isabelle a blue 2009 Corvette ZR1._

_Isabelle joked. "You like?"_

"_Love."_

_Clary grinned. "Wait till you see all the other cars." _

_I got into Jace's car and almost instantly fell asleep, dreaming about what was to come in my new life. _

I woke up in an unknown room, the ceiling was covered with runes saying things about "good sleep is equal to a good hunt" and "sleep keeps the sword sharp." _Interesting_. As I was looking around the fairly simple room I noticed there was a note on the bed side table. I grabbed it and saw that scrip was very gothic looking.

Dear Bella,

Come down to the training arena, Church (the cat that is outside of your room) can lead you there. You will be able to eat breakfast while we start your training with some demonology.

Jace

PS. Wear something you can fight in. Also, bring Mactabilis, were going to start your combat training today.

Smiling at the thought of training I decided to get out of bed. Walking towards the connected bathroom I stripped out of the clothes that I was wearing last night and walked into the nice warm shower. I saw that all of my bathroom products were already there and produced to wipe off any of the old Bella Swan off of my body.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and went back into my room to find a training outfit. I rummaged around in my drawers searching, and finally decided on a pair of blood red short shorts and a black tank top with a wing design on the back. Smirking at the wings and brushed my wet hair and decided to put it up in a high ponytail and put no makeup on. I located Mactabilis and walked out of my room.

Like Jace said there was a cat sitting across of my room waiting for me. Bending down to pet him I softly said, "Church, can you please bring me to Jace and the others in the training arena?" Purring he shook his head and walked off down the hall. Shrugging I fallowed him towards the arena.

---------*********---------

When I arrived at the arena all of my family was sitting around the table covered with laughing. Jace was wearing baggy black jeans, a red wife beater and his gold metal cuffs. Alec had silver basketball shorts on and an emerald green t-shirt. Isabelle was wearing long sleeved hot pink shirt that showed all of her stomach and black yoga pants. Clary on the other hand, had a grey t-shirt with black designs and red basketball shorts on. And Charlie was just wearing his usual attire.

Alec noticing me first jumped up from his seat and ran over and hugged me, "Hi Bella. Your car is so cool. Thank you so much for letting me drive it yesterday."

Laughing, "Your welcome, you can borrow any time you want if you love it so much."

He stepped away from me and looked at me, "Serious?" I nodded "Thank you. Thank you." He said over and over again.

"Alec let her go," Clary said. Once I was released I was given hugs and kissed from the rest of the family.

While we were eating our breakfast I learned about all of the different types of demons and how to kill all of them. Once all of our food my digested we walked to the middle of the training arena and pulled out our weapons.

"Ok Bells, your cousins are going to train you for a couple of days because I have to go to Forks to settle all of the rumors that are probably going around from our _dramatic_ exit." Charlie said playfully glaring at me.

Slightly sad I said goodbye and watched him leave the arena.

"Bella, were going to first teach you how to fight with Mactabilis and then once you get the hang of that we can start with blocking your future and emotions from people." Jace

Nodding he showed me with Sansanvi how to move with the blade, while the others watched. "Ok, your turn. Try and hit me" Jace said getting low.

Getting into the ready position with Mactabilis in my right hand a positioned my self like Jace showed me. And like a cobra a quickly jumped and started to fight with him. I dodged and blocked all of the things that came my way and slowly advanced on him. About three minutes into the battle a got an idea, I pretended that I was tiring and I saw him slowly overcome me and then I lashed out and cut Jace across the ribs. Finally with one last effort I hit the side of the blade to his hand hard enough for him to drop Sansanvi on the arena's floor.

Shock showed on all of my cousins faces then Isabelle jumped up and grabbed me in a hug.

"OMG! No one has ever beat Jace in combat. You are like my hero," squealing.

I untangled my self from her and walked over to Sansanvi picked it up and gave it to the still shocked Jace. "Here you go."

Jace seemed to recover, "thanks that was amazing, are you sure that you have never fought before."

"Yep, that was the first time I've ever fought with Mactabilis or any other weapon."

"Well you have some natural talent then Bella" Alec spoke up.

Clary nodded her agreement and said, "Ok, since you got the combat down pack we can start on the blocking now."

We practiced all of the blocking spells for the rest of the day.

-------*****-----

**Jace's POV:**

I showed Bella how to use her new blade and as I was teaching I noticed that Bella's hand was moving Mactabilis as if wanting to fight. I decided to torture her for a couple more minutes.

Crouching low I growled, "Ok, your turn. Try and hit me."

Bella dropped into the position that I showed her and stayed like that for a minute. Then suddenly she jumped up and came at me with Mactabilis ready to slice me. I blocked it easily and began to lunge at her using about half of the strength I usually would use. Surprisingly she was able to block all of the things that I threw at her and she started to gain ground on me. I began to use my full strength and after a couple of minutes Bella began to tire and the tables were turned and I began to advance. Quickly and swiftly she brought Mactabilis up and slashed me across my ribs. Slightly in shock that she was able to cut me when not even the rest of my family can I didn't notice that her blade rose again and hit my hand, making me drop Sansanvi to the ground.

I was in shock and I barley noticed that Bella handed me back my blade.

Since she was such a natural we decide that we would go straight to training her how to block her future and emotions.

----*****------

**Bella's POV:**

We sat down at the table off to the side and placed all of our daggers down.

"To block your future from different types of underworlders you have to carve a rune into your arm and say:

Ut suggero maioribus tutela ,

Meus animus must exsisto invisible ut alius ,

Haud posterus seen , haud affectus ostendo ,

Quod ut praecessi ,

Ego sum a mystery ,

Ut sulum tamen mihi."

Repeating the spell I nodded. "What is the design that I have to draw?"

Jace grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. It looked like a circle with a bunch of lines going through it, somehow blocking out most of the inside of the shape.

"Where's a stele that I can use?"

Clary handed me my stele. I was a rock that was completely black and it was as hard as crystal. I brought it close to my wrist and began to say the spell. I winced when it broke my skin as I carved the design I felt my eyes change colors and finally I was done. I put the stele down and collapsed into the near by chair exhausted.

Alec grabbed me a glass of water and some food, "Take small sips and bites to regain all of the energy that you lost."

Clary and Isabelle began to calmly stroke my arms and hair telling me how good I was.

"Ya Bella, you are doing really good at everything extremely good for your first day of training." Jace said.

Alec added, "The only thing you have to work on is using your magic, but besides that you're almost as good as Jace." He joked

"Ya, almost is the key word, no one in my family is ever going to be better than me." He replied

"It's ok Jace I wont steal your title, I'll try not to bet you next time." I said teasingly while rubbing his shoulder and everyone started laughing.

Chuckling Jace said, "Ok, you still have to practice using magic."

For the rest of the day I improved my magic.

--------******--------

It's been two weeks since my first training session and I'm now a fully trained Shadowhunter, I just have to go on so missions now. Charlie came back a week ago and was surprised to find that I was completely ready him to evaluate my training. Also, I found out what was with all the lines on Jace's metal cuffs. They show that number of underworlders he has killed, 42. All shadowhunter's have a similar list, Alec wears chains on his body, 5 of them (he doesn't usually kill the demons) Isabelle has piercings, 11 on her ears, and 2 on her belly button. Clary wears charm bracelets; she has 2 bracelets and 9 charms over all.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in"

Clary walked over to my bed where I was laying down reading and sat down.

"What's up?"

"We have a mission and Charlie is going to brief us in 5 minutes."

I jumped up and practically ran out of the room because I was so excited. I suddenly stopped and called out, "Well come on!"

Laughing Clary ran after me towards the kitchen.

We skidded into the room giggling at the confused faces sitting around the table.

"Now that we are all here." Charlie said playfully too us, "A demon has been reported taking over the bodies of citizen of a small Texas town and forcing them to kill for her. Beria isn't the most powerful demon but is still dangerous so we are going to o a two week stake out, any questions?"

Now one answered so we all began to prepare for my first hunt.

**The translation of the blocking spell is**

_to provide the greatest protection,_

_my soul must be invisible to others,_

_no future seen,_

_no emotions shown, _

_and as result,_

_i am a mystery,_

_to everyone but me._

**A little preview to anyone who reading authors notes (I don't at all) **

_**3years later**_

"_**Bella! We have a mission."Alec yelled from down the hall of the Institute.**_

_**Closing the book I was reading I yelled, "Be down in a minute!" Walking past the mirror in my room I saw how much I've changed over the years. **_

**So if you read that hope you liked the idea of having a preview. I hope to get the next chapter out fast, but you never know, I have lots of homework this semester.**

**AshleighLuvsJasper**


	7. 3 years later

**Disclaimer:**

**I own none of the shadow hunters or twilight characters. I only own Gabriel.**

**Number of Underworlders the Shadow Hunters have killed at this point:**

Jace- 51

Alec- 6

Isabelle- 18 (15 ears, 2 belly buttons and 1 nose)

Clary- 13

Gabriel- 20 (black tattoos around arms, 15 right, 5 left)

Bella- you'll have to read to find out

**Last time on Bella's secret past**

"_Now that we are all here." Charlie said playfully too us, "A demon has been reported taking over the bodies of citizens of a small Texas town and forcing them to kill for her. Beria isn't the most powerful demon but is still dangerous so we are going to have a two week stake out, any questions?"_

_No one responded so we all began to prepare for my first hunt._

**3 years later**

"Bella! We have a mission."Alec yelled from down the hall of the Institute.

Closing the book I was reading I yelled, "Be down in a minute!" Walking past the mirror in my room I saw how much I've changed over the years. Muscles now cover my once soft body and now I have curves in all of the right places. My once plain brown hair is now covered with black and blond streaks to show how many demons I've killed (23). I'm no longer the weak human Edward and the rest of the Cullens left behind in Forks, I'm a Shadowhunter who can kill an underworlder without a second thought.

As I walked down the hall I thought back to my first mission. Beria knocked Clary, Alec and Isabelle into a wall and they were lying in a heap on the floor and she was standing over Jace just about to kill him when I managed to cut her head off with Mactabilis. That was my first kill and surprisingly I wasn't affected at all about that.

I entered the living room and saw that Charlie was setting up the laptop to show us a presentation about the mission. Jace and Alec were arguing about what type of demon we were going to kill. Clary and Isabelle were lying on the floor reading magazines and talking about the latest hair styles. Lastly, Gabriel was sitting on the couch, relaxing.

Gabriel arrived two months after my first mission and is another relative of mine. He is 22 years old and has brown hair and brown eyes just like me. To tell the number of underworlders he has killed he has tattoos of lines going around both of his arms showing off the 20 demons he has killed. Since we look so much alike we treat each other like the brother and sister we never had.

I threw myself down on Gabriel's lap and turned to face Charlie.

Chuckling, "Hey there sis, I know you love me but you don't have to sit on me." And he threw me off of his body.

Landing on the other side of the couch I glared at him, "That was mean Gabe."

Like the totally mature person he is, Gabriel stuck out his tongue. Giggling, I turned back to Charlie who was just about to start the presentation.

"In Portland, Oregon there has been a string of murders in the area. 18 women and 13 men have been killed in 18 months. Our prime suspects are a group of demons that have been residents in the area for 2 years. The leader of the group is Almirola and he has 3 followers, whose names are Logano, Montoya, and Labonte."

The slide changed to show a picture of Almirola. He is about 6 ft 2 and has short black hair and silver eyes.

"Almirola has telekinesis and the ability to control the earth. His followers have the ability to control the weather, produce fire and control winds."

Jace interrupted him, "So basically they can control all the elements."

"Ya, which is going to be a problem when or if we have to destroy them." Charlie continued. "Since we're not completely sure that they are the killers, we're going to have to stake out the area for a while."

Clary asked, "How long is a while?"

"We're going to be staying in the area for a minimum of a couple of months so I'm going to enroll you kids in the local high school where Jace, Gabriel and Isabelle are going to pretend to be seniors and Bella, Alec and Clary are going to be juniors. Bella, Gabriel and I are going to be the Cygnus' since we all look related. Isabelle and Alec were adopted by my sister and when she died six years ago I took them in. Their last name is now going to be Lightstones. Jace and Clary are the children of our really good friends, the Frays, who recently died a couple of months ago in a car crash." Charlie looked awkward for a second," I have to ask you guys to do something that I'm not sure that you're comfortable with."

I tensed up once that left his mouth and felt the rest of my family do so too. I ran through scenarios in my head trying to figure out what could be that bad that Charlie wanted us to do.

"To make sure that you don't have too many teenagers coming on to you, you're going to have to group off, as couples. Alec and Clary, Isabelle and Gabriel and finally Jace and Bells."

Everyone started protesting except for Jace and me. He turned around and smiled at me, and I grinned back. About a year ago, we discovered that Jace was adopted by Clary's family when he was very young ( **thee-dark-enchantress ****helped me**** while writing this since I couldn't think of a way to add that into my plot. Thank you).** Since learning that, I've started to think about him differently and we began to casually flirt back and forth.

"I can't pretend to date my cousin. Charlie that is just wrong on so many levels." Isabelle complained.

"Well it's either that or you get asked out by every single male in the town, and even a few females."

"Fine. But only because I don't want a repeat of the Miami incident." Said Isabelle, flopping down on the floor in defeat.

The rest of my cousins seem to have accepted the fact and began to glare at Charlie, hating the idea of pretending to like their relatives in anyway more then family.

Deciding to spare Charlie from all the death glares, "Hey Dad, when do we have to leave?"

"In about a week, once you guys have packed up all of your things."

We walked out of the room and down the hall to start packing to leave, and begin our new lives.

----/\/*******\/\----

"Wow Charlie, you really out did your self this time." Alec said as he stepped out of his electric blue 2006 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren.

"For once I actually agree with you Alec." Clary said, getting out of her red 2010****** Ferrari California.**

******I walked over to join the group that was standing outside of a three story gothic looking mansion. It had a huge wrap around deck and lots of windows. You could see in the distance that there was a swimming pool and a bunch of targets set up so that we could train outside on the warm days. The whole mansion was placed in the middle of a forest so that we wouldn't get anyone coming to bug us when we're training to take down the demon. **

**"****You kids better go unpack all of your things because you have a busy day tomorrow." Charlie said.**

******Jace quickly grabbed the keys from his hand and sprinted to door with me, Isabelle, Alec, Clary, and Gabriel racing after him like a pack of dogs. **

******The only thing that I saw of the main floor of the house was the living room that was fairly simple. We ran up the first set of stairs and when we reached the second floor Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Gabriel ran down the hall and Jace and I continued to the third floor. There was another living room, but this one had a huge plasma television and two huge black leather sofas. Next to the T.V. were hundreds of movies that could be chosen from. There were two doors to the opposite side of the T.V. Both were black but one had a silver gothic style cross on it and the other had a ruby colored rose on it. **

******I walked over to the door with the rose on it as Jace went to the other. I was in awe when I saw what my room looked like. The walls were painted with the bottom half blood red and the top white with black designs in between the two. The floor was covered in black hardwood, with a white shag carpet under the black canopy bed with blood red hangings. The comforter on the bed had a white duvet with lots of black and red pillows. I walked over to the desk on the other side of the room and saw that it had a brand new Macbook and a red iPod on a stereo system. I saw that there were three more doors in my room; the first one was my closet. When I opened the second door I saw that it was I huge bathroom. There was swimming pool sized spa tub and shower. All of the colors in the room were royal blue and dark purple with lots of silver accents. **

******The last door leads to my new favorite room of the whole house. It was a huge library with a fire place and comfy looking sofas. All of the colors of the room were brown and copper. I saw that there was another door on the opposite side of the room and walked over to it. I opened it to see Jace taking his shirt off.**

******The old Bella would of blushed red and clumsily walked away, but not now. Leaning against the door I wolf whistled. Jace spun around in shock. **

******Laughing, I said. "I see when I got over my clumsiness I gave you some of it." **

**Picking himself off the floor, "Well let's hope that I don't get so bad that I start tripping over air."**

**"****Let's hope. I can't have my "boyfriend" making a fool out of me." I replied walking over to his bed, and lying down on the black covers. ****__****Of course they're black.**

******Grabbing a black wife beater, Jace came and plopped down on the bed next to me. "While were on the whole "boyfriend" thing, what type of couple are we going to be? Like everyone else who are not going to be all touchy feely or are we going to be all over each other?"**

******As much as I wanted to get super close to Jace, I said "How about in between the two?"**

**Jace's POV:**

******Trying not to sound too disappointed, I agreed with Bella.**

******We started to talk about different ideas towards our dating past and then we started our relationship.**

**"****Bella what if we-" I looked over and noticed that she wasn't awake anymore. Bella was curled up to my side sound asleep. She hasn't fallen asleep with me by her side since the first mission we had when it was just the two of us.**

**__****Flashback:**

******A scream shattered the night. I grabbed Sansanvi from under my pillow and prepared for some type of attack. I heard the scream again and realized that it was Bella. **

******I ran into her room expecting to see some sort of person or underworlder attacking her, but I only saw her thrashing around on her bed screaming. Walking over to the bed, I tried to make her stop screaming her head off. **

**"****Bella, it's ok nothing is wrong." I said as I grabbed her and held her against my body so that she wouldn't hurt herself. She gave up fighting against me and started sobbing against my chest. It wasn't long in until Bella fell asleep, but to make sure that she didn't start screaming again, I didn't move back to the living room. **

******It wasn't until the next morning that I realized that it was the anniversary of the day that ****__****Cullen******** left Bella.**

**__****End of flashback:**

******That was the last time that Bella ever showed any emotion towards any of the Cullens. Knowing that she wouldn't want a reminder of that day, it would be best to move her back to her room. I placed her in my arms and carried her through the library and into her room. Lowering her onto the bed gently, I kissed her on the forehead and muttered in her ear "Goodnight my************amor(love)"**

******I walked back to my room and flopped down on my bed. My pillows smelt of coconut, almonds and chocolate. ****__****Bella********, I thought to my self as I fell asleep think of the woman in the room next to me. **

----/\/*******\/\----

**Bella's POV:**

**"****I can't believe that we missed the part of our first day of school because of those stupid demons." Isabelle complained form phone.**

**"****Well at least we can make a huge entrance." I replied. **

**"****This town isn't going to know what hits them." Alec said.**

**"****Ya, five sports cars and a motorcycle coming speeding into the high school is defiantly going to be a surprise." Gabriel added. Everyone is in their own car except for Jace who was on his vampire motorcycle from a couple of missions ago and Gabriel is driving Jace's Lamborghini.**

**"****Don't forget the extremely hot new kids." I said**

******Jace-"Who are all taken."**

******Clary-"We are going to drive them crazy."**

**"****Hey we have ten minutes till we get to the school, what song are we going to play?" I asked.**

******Jace- "How about we use Animal I've Become?"**

******Alec-"Ya, it has a good introduction."**

**"****The song can come from my car" I said, "I'm going to hang up now so that we can all get ready to shock to locals."**

**"****See you in a few, girlfriend" Jace replied before I hung up.**

**I lowered all of my windows and the top. Choosing the correct song on my iPod I pressed play and turned the volume all the way up. All my family places our cars in the proper order. Jace leading, with me, Gabriel, Alec, Clary and Isabelle following him.**

******We all accelerated when we neared the school. I started to giggle when I saw the looks on the faces of all the students eating lunch outside. We skidded to a stop in front of the all of the shocked students. **

******Shutting off the car I stepped out into the spot light. I could hear all of the male teenagers start whispering about me. Walking over to the motorcycle I saw that all of my family was greeting their "partners" so I decided to one up their little show of affection. **

******Jace was taking off his helmet when I got to him. Wrapping my arms around him I pressed my lips against his. I felt him stiffen then relax as he got into the kiss. **

**"****Hey Jace."**

******Putting his arms around my waist he said, "Hello decorus (Beautiful)" as we walked towards our family.**

**"****Yo Gabriel." Jace called as we neared, "how was my car?"**

******Hugging Isabelle from behind, "very nice, but I can't wait till my Car is back from the shop."**

******Grabbing Alec's hand, Clary laughed, "Now you know not to bring your car to work Gabe."**

**"****Not one of your brightest moments, brother."**

**"****Well now I know never to doubt the great Isabella Cygnus." Gabriel said as he did a mocking bow.**

******Laughing, she replied. "That I am, Master of all things known to man."**

**"****And girlfriend to the extremely hot Jace Fray." Jace said kissing my temple.**

**"****Ya that too." I said like it wasn't that important.**

******Putting his hand on his heart and looking pained, "Hey Bella that hurt."**

**"****How about I kiss it better?" laughing as I kissed him on the lips.**

**My family continued joking around enjoying the attention of all the students.**

**"****Bella?" I heard a shocked velvet voice say from behind me.**

******I muttered a quick spell so that I could communicate in the minds of my cousins. **

**__****Jace, is it them?******

******I saw Jace jump slightly. ****__****Bella?**

******I glared at him. ****__****Yes it is. Now are the Cullens behind me?**

**__****Yes, can I punch Edward?**

******Trying not to giggle. ****__****No you can't. But we're going to have some fun instead.**

******Taking the spell off I turned around to face them.**

**"****Hello Edward, long time no see." Laughing at his and the rest of the families shocked faces.**

**Sorry that took so long. Couldn't think of a way to do some things and had lots of BTT homework. Hope you liked it, please review. Thanks to all the people who have already reviewed. And too any of the people who read this here is a preview:**

**Edward's POV:**

It's been three years since I left Bella, the love of my life. Three years since I last saw here beautiful face, her laugh. And it's been three years since my heart and family has been whole.

**There it is so if you read AN's, hope you liked an idea for what's coming. I'm going to try to get the next chapter done faster this time.**


	8. 3 years later Edwards POV

**Last time of Bella's secret past:**

**__****Trying not to giggle. ********No you can't. But we're going to have some fun instead.**

**__****Taking the spell off I turned around to face them.**

**"__****Hello Edward, no time no see." Laughing at his and the rest of the families shocked faces.**

**Edward's POV:**

It's been three years since I left Bella, the love of my life. Three years since I last saw here beautiful face, her laugh and rushing to her cheeks making that blush I love. And it's been three years since my heart and family has been whole. No one would talk to me for the first couple of days and they hated me, and still do a bit for leaving their daughter, sister or best friend behind in forks without a good bye. We don't even know what happened to her. What's really weird is that Alice can't get any visions about her or Charlie since a couple of weeks after leaving her.

_Flashback:_

_Edward? Can I come in? _Alice thought from out side of my bedroom door.

"Sure" I whispered from the floor.

I heard her slowly open the door and walk softly towards my miserable form.

Alice sat down next to me and started to brush the hair out of my eyes.

_I know that you're depressed._

"That's an understatement Alice and you know it."

Sighing, _I know. But you have to go hunting, you can't just-_

A vision cut her off and I looked into her head.

_Vision:_

Bella was standing with a group of teenagers next to a table covered in daggers. _Did my Bella join some sort of cult?_ She picked up some sort of stone and began to say something in a language that I wasn't familiar with. She carved a symbol into her arm. _What did I do to my precious Bella. _The vision began to fade into darkness.

_End of vision:_

I suddenly jumped up and grabbed Alice.

"Try and find her again" I yelled

Shocked that I said anything above a whisper, "Ok, I'll try."

Alice's body posture began to grow stressed.

Suddenly she wailed "I can't find her, I'm not getting anything for Bella or Charlie."

_End of flashback:_

The only thing that kept me from going to the Volturi was that could be a chance that Bella was still alive.

_How are you holding up?_ Emmett thought from across the table.

Turning from the forest I grinned "I'll live."

All of the high school students were enjoying the fact that it was warm outside by lounging on the grass and picnic tables. Since it was still cloudy my family came outside too.

"Alice," she looked up from playing with Jasper's hair. "Did you see when the new students were coming because I'm getting a headache from all the thoughts wondering where they are."

All of the humans were thinking and talking about the group of new students that were supposed to arrive today but they haven't shown.

Frowning, "No, I can't get an image, all that I can see is black."

Emmett stopped staring at Rose for a moment and looked up excitedly. "You mean like when the werewolves block your vision?"

Shaking her head, "No, when their blocking my visions go blank. Now it's like something isn't letting me access what's going to happen like they want don't what me to know."

Thinking about what could have blocked Alice's visions noticed a sound coming from a distance.

_What's that noise?_ My family asked in their minds. 

"It sounds like a group of cars," Rose said out load.

"Ya, but no one in town can afford that one or a group of cars that run that smoothly." Jasper said while sitting up.

We all winced when a song started blasting from one of the cars.

"Are they trying to make a big entrance?" Rose

"Sounds like it" I replied

By now all of the humans were looking around trying to figure out where the music was coming from. My family is still able to hear the cars execrate as they neared closer to the school. All jaws dropped humans and vampires alike as the cars came into the parking lot.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

**In the lead there was a red motorcycle with a male teenager on it dress in black from head to toe. Next, a blood red Porsche Boxster came in, the music was coming from that car. A grey Lamborghini Reventon, electric blue 2006 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, red ****2010 Ferrari California**** and blue 2009 Corvette ZR1 came in following. ** **The group skidded to a stop in front of us and the rest of the shell shocked teens. A red haired girl stepped out of the Ferrari wearing light grey capris, light pink and white tank tops and hot pink wedges. She embraced the black haired boy that was driving the Mercedes. He was wearing black basketball shorts, a red t-shirt with black designs all over and red and black DC shoes.** **Out of the Lamborghini came a brown haired guy with bands tattooed on his arms wearing a dark blue button down shirt left open with a white wife beater, silver and black board shorts and white vans that looked brand new. He kissed the girl that got out of the Corvette. She had long black hair that went to the small of her back and she was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt that went to her belly button, white short shorts and green strappy heels.** **The music came to a stop once a very leggy brunette got out of the Porsche. My mind and all of the males and a few females jumped from thinking about the cars to dirty thoughts about her. She had long brown hair that reached the middle of her back with black and blond streaks. She was wearing a purple corset style top, a black mini skirt and 3 inch high stiletto heels. ** **She walked over to the guy that is getting off the motorcycle. He has blond hair and was wearing black baggy jeans a black wife beater and black vans. For some reason he stiffened when the girl kissed him but then he relaxed and really enjoyed it. ** _**Hey Edward, all of the humans are disappointed that they can't get it with the new girls and guys. **_**Jasper thought** "**Hey Jace" the brown haired beauty said.** **Putting his arms around her waist he said, "Hello decorus" as they walked towards the group. ** **Annoyed that I still don't know her name I listened to the conversation going on hoping it would come up. **

"Yo Gabriel." Jace called as they neared, "how was my car?"

The brown haired boy hugging the black haired girl replied, "very nice, but I can't wait till my car is back from the shop."

Laughing the red head grabbed the black haired boy's hand, "Now you know not to bring your car to work Gabe."

"Not one of your brightest moments, brother." The brown haired girl said. _Hum, so her and Gabriel and brother and sister. I think the two black haired ones are related._

"Well now I know never to doubt the great Isabella Cygnus." Gabriel said as he did a mocking bow towards the brown haired beauty. _Isabella, it suits her, beautiful. _I flinched when I realized that I said that to Bella all those years ago.

Laughing, she replied. "That I am, Master of all things known to man."

"And girlfriend to the extremely hot Jace Fray." Jace said kissing her temple. For some reason I felt jealous and wanted to be the one kissing her instead of that _Jace_.

"Ya that too." Isabella said like it wasn't that important.

Putting his hand on his heart and looking pained, "Hey Bella that hurt."

My entire family froze. _Bella_. Was repeated in all of their minds.

Rose suddenly remembered something. "Cygnus means Swan in Latin"

I replied, "What is she doing here, and in high school?"

"How about I kiss it better?" laughing as she kissed him on the lips.

I felt like my heart was breaking again, seeing _my_ Bella kiss some other guy.

Deciding that I needed answers we walked up to Bella and her friends.

"Bella?" I said

I heard her mutter something in Latin as I watched all of the others in the group eyes turning colors after seeing us.

Jace- silver eyes turned to red

Gabriel- brown eyes to gold

Clary-light brown with silver eyes turned to blue

Isabelle- black eyes to pink

Alec- electric blue eyes to green

_How did that just happen?_ Emmett

Jace jumped slightly for some reason and turned away from me and looked at Bella. Then he went glaring back at me.

Bella started to giggle. _Oh how I miss that laugh. _As she turned I saw her brown eyes turn a vibrant purple.

"Hey Edward long time no see"


	9. Aftermath

**Hey readers, I know it's been a while (a year and a ½!) and I don't have any really good excuses for why I haven't been updating **_**Bella's Secret Past**_**. Whenever I actually have time to write I don't and then I end up with crap loads of homework like now (I have 5 different projects due after the break). I just wanted you guys to know that this chapter has been in progress for that whole time. I write a little bit whenever I have time and I don't want to update it until I had gotten to the part where I wanted to finish it. So this chapter is you present for whatever holiday you celebrate and I hope you have a safe and happy holiday season and a good new year. Also, for any of the people who actually read AN's I have a question, for some reason I'm not getting any emails from fanfiction whenever one of my alerted stories update or I get a review or anything like that. So if you know how I can fix that could you send me a message on my fanfiction account. Thank you and I hope you like the chapter (hopefully it was worth the wait). Keep the reviews coming. Now on to the story.**

**AN: yepp I wrote that AN awhile ago when I added stuff to the chapter. As you can tell, I didn't get around to uploading it since I didn't finish the chapter to where I wanted to but I'm a tease so her is what you guys have been waiting for. **

**-Last time of Bella's Secret Past -**

_Jace jumped slightly for some reason and turned away from me and looked at Bella. Then he went glaring back at me._

_Bella started to giggle._ Oh how I miss that laugh._As she turned I saw her brown eyes turn a vibrant purple._

"_Hey Edward long time no see"_

**Bella's POV:**

My old "family" kept on starting at me in shock that gave me a minute to look at how both sides were looking. The Cullen's still looked the way that they did all that time ago in Forks. Rose was still the beautiful blonde that the boys were lusting after standing next to Emmett the big brother that I always wanted until I met Gabriel. Alice, my once best friend looked as if she wanted to hug me right then and there but Jasper was holding her back. I moved on to my old love, he looked as if he was dragged out of bed. His hair was more of a mess than it was in Forks and had dark circles under his eyes. His looks no longer made my heart speed up and I looked over on to my side. My cousins were glaring at the Cullen's and their eyes had turned back to their normal color. However, Jace was looking as if he wanted to murder Edward with his eyes still blood red and his hands were slowly moving toward Sansanvi.

Reaching out I grabbed his hand, "Jace, no killing the vampires" I said mockingly.

Jace moved our hands so that we were holding hands and gave me his look that said _for now._

"Bella," Edward stuttered, "you told them our secret?" looking hurt.

"Of course she didn't leach," Jace replied, "We have know about vampires a lot longer than Bella has." My family looked at him like he was crazy for pretty much telling them that we are shadow hunters. "My parents told me all about them once my cousins were killed by a coven."

My family relaxed as the Cullen's believed the lie.

"So what are you doing in high school again Bella?" Alice asked

"That is for another time in another place Alice. A place where no one can hear us." I replied looking around at all of the students that were staring at us.

"And where do you suggest." Rose replied.

Before I could answer Clary cut me off. "How about we call Charlie first Bella."

"Good point," I replied as I reached to grab my cell phone from Jace's pocket. I heard a growl from Edwards's direction as I took a bit longer than needed to get my phone from Jace's jeans.

Dialing Dad's cell phone I pulled Jace with me toward his Lamborghini. Knowing what I wanted he leaned against his car first and spread his legs so that I could stand between them and lean against his chest.

Sighing as Jace wrapped his arms around my middle Dad picked up his phone.

"Hey Bells, how's school going so far?"

"Good dad, but guess who's standing with us right now."

Hearing my dad sigh on the line, "The Cullen's are there aren't they?"

"Ya and you would never guess what they want to know" Jace said into my phone.

Hearing Dad rubbing the back of his neck, "Ok then, and bring them over to the house after school then and I'll call over their parents so that we only have to explain this once."

"Ok, we'll see you in a few hours then."

"Also could you clean up a couple of things that I left in the living room on the main floor Charlie?" Jace asked. _Ya we wouldn't want the Cullen's coming in and seeing and bunch a guns and knives on the floor._

"Will do Jace, bye Bells and say hi to the others to." Charlie replied and hung up.

Handing the phone back to Jace, "Charlie says 'Hi', and the Cullen's are coming to our house after school." Knowing that they heard every word, I didn't feel the need to tell the Cullen's that they were coming to our house after school.

"Not that this isn't fun and all Cullen's, but we have to go get our schedules." Gabriel said

"See ya blood suckers." Jace said as he lifted me and him off of his car. Placing his arm around me we followed our family to the office.

"Why are you even in my grade 11 biology class Jace?" I asked as we walked towards class.

"Well can't a boyfriend want to spend time with his girlfriend?" he replied as we walked hand in hand.

Giving him a look he replied, "Ok, I don't trust all of these human males _angelus_ (angel), I don't want you to have to deal with all of their staring."

Stopping I looked at his face looking for if he was just making fun of me, not finding any I hugged him. His arms wrapped around me and I felt him kiss me on my head.

I let go after a minute or two, "Come on, we can't be late." Grabbing his had we walked down the hall to the biology lab.

Jace grabbed the door handle and bowed his head, "My lady."

Giggling I curtsied, "Thank you kind sir."

Opening the door we walked into the lab. "Hello, Mr.," Looking my timetable "Graves, I'm Isabella Cygnus, and this is Jace Fray and we are new.'

Nodding "Yes, here are your textbooks and you can take a seat at Mr. Cullen's lab bench." Moving his arm in the direction of Edward's table.

Feeling Jace stiffen I lightly rubbed his hand with my thumb, thanking Mr. Graves I gently pulled Jace over to the table. Going to sit between the boys so that no fights would occur, I was surprised when Jace quickly sat down in the middle. Looking at him, Jace just shrugged and pulled out the stool next to him. Smiling at him I sat down.

As the teacher continued with the lesson we got out our note books and began coping down what was being said. Feeling Edward staring at me I whispered under my breath, "Stop it Edward, I'm not going to say anything until after school."

After that the class went smoothly and then it was the end of the day. (There is only one period after lunch at this school)

As Jace was getting up I said to Edward, "Meet us at the cars with the family and follow us to our house." Before he could reply I stood up and left with Jace's arm around me.

Waiting next to Jace's motorcycle for the family and the Cullen's to come I asked "How are you holding up Jace?"

Sighing in my hair, "So far so good. As much as I want to kill him I know that it's the wrong thing to do. Now all that we have to do is survive them being in our home."

Kissing him on the cheek, "How about after they leave we train in the dance studio on our floor?"

"Good idea Bella. And look at who is coming." Jace replied looking ahead at the Cullen's and the rest of our family.

"Time to go." I said to Jace as I started to walk to my car, yelling to the rest of the group I called, "Get your cars and try to keep up."

"You're on Bella!" Emmett yelled back while grabbing Rose and ran at human speed to Edwards Volvo.

Getting in my car I changed the song to "Keep your hands off my girl" by Good Charlotte. Revving the engine I waited for the rest of my family to get to their cars. Once they got in the race began.

I put my car in reverse and pulled out of the parking place and quickly changed to drive and pushed down the accelerator as I speed out after Jace. Knowing that my family was right behind me I sped up so that I was going over 150 mph. smirking at what the Cullen's were probably thinking at the moment I raced Jace for first as we drove to the house.

**Edwards POV:**

Once all of Bella's friends were in their cars I quickly pulled out of the parking spot, knowing that I would win I didn't even try to go that fast while leaving the school.

"Come on Edward go faster, Bella's beating us." Emmett yelled from the back seat. Realizing that he was right I tried to past the blue Corvette but the car just sped up. Looking down to see how fast we were going I say that we were going 150 mph. Looking behind to see who was behind us I say that no one was there.

"We are in last place." I said in a shocked voice.

"Well speed up then Edward and try not to lose to a bunch of humans." Rose said.

Speeding up I tried to past the blue Corvette.

**Bella's POV: **

Seeing that the driveway to our house was coming up I quickly accelerated so that I was right beside Jace. Waving at him through the window I blew a kiss. Quickly turning to the left I speed down the driveway all of the trees blurring from the speed that I was going. Looking behind me I saw that Jace was gaining on me fast. Speeding in to the clearing I quickly braked and spun so that I was facing the exit of the clearing so that if we were attacked I wouldn't have to waste valuable time turning. As Jace spun into the area next to me I jumped out and embraced him once he got off his bike.

"_How are you holding up angelus?"_ Jace asked in my mind after whispering the spell.

Sighing I held onto him tighter, _"Better than I thought it would be. If I would have seen them years ago I would have been crying by now."_

Gabriel and Alec pulled into the driveway followed by Clary. Seeing that we hugging they decided not to bother us and started their own conversation.

"_So all the training about getting over your feelings actually help?" _Jace replied smiling.

Laughing out loud,"_Funny Jace. No I think just time helped," _seeing his smile drop slightly I quickly replied, _"And just your presence helps a lot, Jace. Knowing that your there for me, helping me every step of the way really makes this all easier."_ Jace smiled and held onto me even tighter. Smiling I inhaled his sent. Jace always seemed to smell like rosewood, musk, soap and cinnamon. Laying my head against his chest I felt him press his lips against him head.

"As much as I love watching you love birds, I really don't think that this is the right time for this." Gabriel said laughing

Blushing slightly we slowly let go but continued to hold hands. Look around I realized that the everyone was here.

"Took you guys long enough." Jace said glaring at Edward again.

"Wow Bella. Didn't think that you even knew how to go over 65 miles per an hour." Emmett said laughing.

Smiling at my old brother, "Ya, well in a car like mine you can't go under 100 miles per an hour. Plus I'm in a family of speed demons so you have to learn to move fast or get left behind."

"Guys! Come on inside, Esme and Carlisle are here!" Charlie called from the porch.

Pulling Jace along with me I started jogging towards the house. Knowing that my family was already following me and called to the Cullen's to follow me.

**Edwards POV**

As I sped into Bella's driveway my whole family was in shock. The only thoughts that were going through my family's heads were that we lost to a bunch of humans.

Stepping out of the car I started looking around at Bella's house.

"Wow. When did Bella get all of this money?" Rose asked to the rest of the family. We had no answer for her question.

"Edward?" Emmett said

I replied, "Ya?"

"Don't turn around brother." Emmett said looking over my shoulder.

Quickly turning before he could stop me I stood in shock at the sight before me. Bella had her arms around that _Jace_ person and was looking into his eyes and laughing. She placed her head on his chest and when his lips pressed against her head, I felt my heart breaking all over again.

_Wow, all that I can feel coming from those to is pure love. I haven't felt that much love in a couple since I met Alice. _Jasper thought without knowing that I was listening. That caused another sharp pain in my chest.

The boy named Gabriel called out laughing, "As much as I love watching you love birds, I really don't think that this is the right time for this."

Bella and Jace slowly pulled apart blushing slightly. _At least not everything about her changed_ I thought to myself.

Jace started to glare at me again while still holding hands with Bella, "Took you guys long enough."

"Wow Bella. Didn't think that you even knew how to go over 65 miles per an hour." Emmett said laughing.

"Ya, well in a car like mine you can't go under 100 miles per an hour. Plus I'm in a family of speed demons so you have to learn to move fast or get left behind." Bella replied smiling at him. _I wish that she would smile at me, or at least not glare._

Charlie came out of the house and yelled to the group, "Guys! Come on inside, Esme and Carlisle are here!"

Bella started to jog towards the house, never letting go of Jace's hand. As the other couples started to follow them into the house Bella called over her shoulder, "Come on Cullens,"

My siblings and I followed them hoping that we would get the answers that we were looking for.

**Bella's POV**

"Hey dad." I called when we reached the house while the rest of my family said, "Hey Charlie"

From within the house I heard Charlie yell back, "We're in the den."

Following his voice to the back of the house I saw that the den was a bronze color and hand a number of brown couches around the room. There were also a number of pictures of the family around the room. Noticing one in particular I walked across the room and picked the frame up. The picture was of me and Jace, taken a couple of weeks ago in the field near the Institute. The picture was of our backs while we were watching the sun set with me in between him legs leaning on his chest. I smiled turning around towards Jace to show him the photo.

Laughing Jace started to walk towards me, "Hey I remember that, you just _had_ to see the sun set and made me come with you." Placing his arms around me looking over my shoulder at the picture.

Looking up at him, "Ya I did but you were the one who didn't want to leave after the sun set."

"You looked so beautiful _angelus_ I couldn't leave." Jace replied looking down at me with such intensity. As we began to move are heads closer together –

"As much I want to see you guys have your moment, I don't believe that this is the best time or in the presence of the right people." Charlie said interrupting us making us realize that we had an audience.

Breaking eye contact we both looked away blushing. Grabbing Jace's hand I quickly pulled him towards the last available couch and sat down.

Saving us from the awkward silence Clary said, "So what do you guys want to know."

"Well I think the question that we all have is why, Bella, you are going through high school again?" Carlisle asked. Looking at the last two member of the Cullen family I saw that they were still the same gorgeous parental figures that they were three years ago.

I quickly tried to think of some reason to say to why I was in high school.

"We are all part of the F.B.I and are on an undercover operation trying to take down a group of dangerous drug dealers." Alec replied. I quickly sent him a thankful look.

"Aren't you guys a bit young to be part of the F.B.I?" Rose asked

Isabelle retorted, "We are in the special branch of the F.B.I that recruit and train teenager's right out of high school. They send in the members of this branch only when an adult would be most likely to be made during an operation."

Emmett started to jump up and down in his seat. "Wow Bells. Have you been on all different types of missions? Do you have any cool gadgets? If I were human could your kill me with your bare hands?"

Laughing I put my hand up to stop him. "One question at a time Emmett. Yes I have been on a lot of different missions. I have a number of gadgets as you called them and no I'm not going to let you see or play with them. And yes if you were human I would be able to kill you a number of different ways with by bare hands."

His eyes went wide. "Could you tell me about one of you missions? Please Bella please." He began to beg.

Charlie interrupted me before I was able to respond. "How about you tell him a story after you give them a tour of the upper floors while I talk to Carlisle and Esme."

Getting up I motioned for the rest of the group to follow. Leading the way I walked back through the house and up the stairs to the second floor.

The hallway branching off into their different rooms was a pale yellow color with a white base board that went half way up the wall. Hanging on the walls were a number of black and white photographs of different flowers and plants.

"Wow. It looks really nice guys." I said looking around.

"Why are you so surprised about how it looks Bella?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time since he arrived.

Looking around too, Jace absentmindedly replied, "This is the first time that we have seen this floor. Bella and my rooms are both on the next floor."

Having my back towards him and his family I didn't see the glare Edward sent Jace.

Looking around the rest of the floor we saw the rest of my family's rooms. Clary's room was a bunch of different shades of reds, oranges and gold and it looked like it was autumn in her room. Alec's room was emerald and hints of black and silver around the area. Isabelle's room and purple and pink with while furniture, a classic girly girl room. Gabriel's room was dark blue with light grey furniture.

Grabbing Jace's hand we led the group up to our floor of the house. Upon seeing the other living room Gabriel commented, "I wish that that we had a room like this on our floor."

Laughing Jace replied, "Don't worry; you can come up here whenever you want."

"Oh I will, I just will be telling you guys' fist because I don't want to walk in on you kissing my sister."

"Ok brother, we'll try to remember to put a sign up whenever we decide to make out." I jokingly replied while blushing. "Back on the topic of the tour, this is my room." I opened the door with the rose on it. After allowing them to look at it for a minute I closed the door and opened Jace's rooms' door. "And this is Jace's room." I said and we all walked in to it.

**Edward's POV**

"And this is Jace's room." Bella said and as we followed her into _Jace's _room.

Looking around I saw that the color scheme of the room wasn't much different than what he was wearing. The walls were dark grey with light grey and silver designs over them that looked like ancient runes. There was a huge king bed that dominated the center of the room covered with black silk sheets and a black comforter. Turning to leave the room a breeze from the open window moved a sent from the bed towards me. Breathing it in I came to a startling thought. _Bella has been sleeping with Jace! That evil little bastard stole my love's innocence!_ Growling I whipped around towards Jace and started to race to him.

**AN: Hopefully that was worth the wait. Like I said I've had this done for a while, this wasn't how I planned to end this chapter, but I decided to at least upload it so you all would be happy **

**Next time on Bella's Secret Past:**

Just before I reached him, Jace turned around and grabbed my arms and threw my body over his head. Quickly getting over my shock I pushed myself off the ground but was slammed back to the ground by my throat. Looking up showing my teeth I saw that Bella was above holding my throat down by one hand.


End file.
